cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Cray
"Planet Cray" ( クレイ Wakusei Kurei) is a fictional spheroid planet in Cardfight!! Vanguard, and where most of the units reside and their stories take place. Cardfighters are said to use their "power of imagination" to project themselves onto Cray as astral beings while fighting. According to Kai, cardfighters have two abilities on the planet: Taking possession of a unit as the leader of their army, as well as calling and control their own allies. Background A planet whose shape is similar to the Earth. It's a world where the existence of deities, demons, pixies cannot be forgotten, and magic and science are studied together and established as a technology. Nations that have developed their own civilizations dominate each of the planet's continents. Relationship to Earth : From the beginning of the series, Kai had hinted at Cray's status as a real planet. This was revealed to be true in episode 64 of the original series, when a mysterious force (later revealed to be Takuto Tatsunagi) borrows Rekka's body. According to Shin, the crystal of Vanguard Fight Gloves is originally from Cray. In season 4, the connection between Cray and the real world became more apparent as Blaster Blade and his Seeker companions are able to connect with Kai, making his arrival as a Vanguard deck and a message to save Aichi from his fate. In the conclusion of the final battle in the Sanctuary, Blaster Blade was called upon by Kai, allowing the unit to materialize in the real world from his card, breaking the seed of Link Joker together with Kai, his mates and the remaining Quatre Knights desires to save Aichi and scattering it to individuals with a heart to forgive. Blaster Blade was also able to deliver his message on the current situation of Cray due to the act, in which was successful in freeing Aichi and accepting Link Joker as a regular clan. In season 6, Kamui says that a crisis on Cray would make a crisis on Earth. Geography and Politics : Cray is divided into six nations; the United Sanctuary, Dragon Empire, Star Gate, Dark Zone, Magallanica, and Zoo. Each continent is close enough to another to permit contact, this goes the same for Magallanica, which despite its presence as a landmass is primarily located undersea. United Sanctuary This small nation is primarily dominated by the Royal Paladin clan, ruled by King of Knights, Alfred. It follows a monarchical system of government; the previous ruler's name is unknown. The other prominent force in the United Sanctuary is Oracle Think Tank, a corporation of magically-talented individuals led by CEO Amaterasu, and guarded by the Oracle Guardians. United Sanctuary is stated to be a holy nation, which combines old traditions with scientific technology. Outside the laws of the United Sanctuary are the Shadow Paladin, founded in opposition to the Royal Paladins, their ancient enemy. The Shadow Paladins, who are ruled by Phantom Blaster Dragon are primarily composed of rogue Royal Paladins like, as well as enemies of the state like Darkside Trumpeter and Skull Witch, Nemain. The Angel Feather clan also inhabits here, shown to take forms of doctors, nurses, hospitals and many other healing/healer aspects; they are led by Chief Nurse, Shamsiel. The Gold Paladin was formed during the War of Liberation by the remaining members of the two great Paladin clans, Royal and Shadow Paladin. The leader of this clan is Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel. This nation is represented by the color yellow. After the War of Liberation, the clan Genesis was formed; their leader is Cosmic Regalia, CEO Yggdrasil. The inhabitants of Genesis were mostly priestesses who predicted that Cray must repel the invaders to survive. Dragon Empire The largest country by far, the Empire is a military nation whose ruler is unknown. Its military is divided into several sections; anti-ground tactics are handled by the Aerial Assault Unit Kagero, led by Dragonic Overlord. Basic infantry is covered by the Ground Assault Unit Tachikaze, led by Tyrant, Deathrex . Sensitive operations are divided between the Covert Operations Unit Nubatama, led by Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster, and Dueling Dragon, ZANBAKU's Empire Black Ops Agency, Murakumo. The Dragon Empire holds a longstanding rivalry with the United Sanctuary, doubtless due to their closely situated countries. Recently, the Narukami, led by Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, have emerged from behind the scenes in order to quell the chaos that emerged from the empire after a mysterious force caused the Kagerō to become sealed away. They have been successful in keeping the chaos from degenerating, and now carry the great expectations of the Dragon Empire. This nation is represented by the color red. Star Gate Situated at Cray's southern pole, Star Gate's landmass is a spaceport operated by the Commercial Wrestling Federation. Aliens, Battleroids and entities from alternate realities gather here. The most prominent power present are the Nova Grapplers, led by Mr. Invincible. This is also the current home of the vigilante corp, Dimension Police. Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha heads the Dimensional Police's investigations of Cray. The Dimension Police are notably not native to Cray, as they are combating multidimensional criminals from their own world. The Etranger clan also appears on this nation as a cameo clan of the Royal, Shadow and Gold Paladin's leaders. Also included is Link Joker, the former invaders who have now become a part of Cray thanks to Alter Ego Messiah purifying them, who also became their current Leader. Because they are the descendants of the former Invaders their Existence is currently hidden from the World and only few people know of their existence. Dark Zone A dark society whose true leadership is yet to be determined. In the Demon World Cup, the clans Dark Irregulars, Spike Brothers, and Pale Moon compete to see who will govern the Dark Zone in its war against the United Sanctuary. The Dark Irregulars' aristocracy is led by Vermillion Gatekeeper. They are an army that gained power through the black arts and forbidden science. The Spike Brothers' Blood Ball team is led by Juggernaut Maximum as shown in the leader meeting in episode 64. Blood Ball and Gallows Ball are apparently popular sports in the Dark Zone, with Spike Brothers coming up as the championship team. Blood Ball is said to be a combination of Rugby and American Football. While the Pale Moon circus' leadership is the least clear of the three, it appears that the Hades Ringmaster is in charge. Their circus, while popular, serves covertly as an elite assassination corps. It is suggested that they have no true agenda, and will serve whomever is the champion in the Demon World Cup. Gear Chronicle is a clan of interdimensional warriors that have arrived on Cray to correct Interdimensional Crosstalk. They have emerged from ruins found in Dark Zone and have made Dark Zone their base of operations. They know much about Stride and have taken it upon themselves to teach the inhabitants of Cray how to control it. Their leader appears to be Chronojet Dragon. This nation is represented by the color purple. Magallanica A nation consisting of undying immortals and the enchanted inhabitants of the sea. It is located primarily undersea and all of the nations' land mass consists of islands. The three clans home to Magallanica are the Granblue pirates, captained by King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk as shown in episode 64, the Bermuda Triangle idol group, starring Top Idol, Riviere as clan leader, and the Aqua Force, Magallanica's naval military forces, lead by Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom. This nation is represented by the color blue. Zoo Zoo is a fertile ecosystem housing the most intelligent animals on the planet, and also its most dangerous criminals. The Great Nature clan lives in harmony with nature; they have no known leader, and are the most peaceful clan yet revealed. Opposite to this, the Megacolony is a criminal syndicate with insects that is headed by "The Queen". Megacolony appears to be based primarily around references to the Shocker organization from Kamen Rider, just as the Dimension Police are a combination of 80s-style Super Robots and the Showa-era Kamen Riders. Neo Nectar also inhabits the area as Mechanical and Warrior Plants and are also represented as elves and dryads including various types of flora and fauna. The leader of Neo Nectar is revealed to be Maiden of Trailing Rose. This nation is represented by the color green. Gallery Clipboard02.png|Cray, as observed from space in Ride 12. The lowermost landmass depicted is assumed to be an overhead view of Star Gate, Cray's analogue for Antarctica CrayMountains.png|Some mountains of Cray CrayBackground.png|A background used on certain cards Planet Cray GZ.png|Shown in the Vanguard G series Earth & Cray.png|Earth at left and Cray at right together in the Vanguard G series PlanetCrayVBeach.png|A beach as seen in PlanetCrayVCity.png|A city, seemingly from United Sanctuary, as seen in PlanetCrayVJungle.png|A jungle as seen in PlanetCrayVMountainRidge.png|The mountain ridge that houses the valley where and have their first fight Cray & Earth-VR21.png|Cray and Earth as seen in Vanguard Shinemon #21 PlanetCray-VR25.png|Cray as seen in Vanguard Shinemon #25 Category:Planet Cray Category:Places